Can't Tell You What You Wanna Hear
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: D/OC being a part of the family business is never easy – especially when you are sent to "take care" of a vampire with barely an explanation as to why. When Dawn travels to find a certain vamp things take an unexpected turn in the Boarding House. :Lemons:
1. I've Come to Get You

**Can't Tell You What You Wanna Hear**

_From the Song: Transfer by Collide_

**Rating:** M – Some violence, Language and Lemons :)

**Summary:** Being a part of the family business is never easy – especially when you are sent to "take care" of a vampire with barely an explanation as to why. When Dawn travels to Mystic Falls to find a certain vamp, things take an unexpected turn in the Boarding House.

**A/N: **For Dawnld98 – one of my favorite readers! :) I hope you like your story!

_Takes place during episode 1x15: A Few Good Men_

* * *

><p>"<em>Can't tell you what you wanna hearI've come to get you…there was no transfer I could borrow/I'll take my chances on tomorrow…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Are you sure that's where it is?" Jenny said through the phone.

"Jen, the town is called 'Mystic Falls.'" I said, walking into the city hall building. "If…uh…" I pulled the folded paper out of my back pocket. "_Damon Salvatore_ isn't here, I'm sure another vamp who knows him is."

Jenny sighed. "Alright, Dawn. Good luck."

"Thanks." Putting the paper in my back pocket and my phone in my purse, I walked up to the counter. "Excuse me?"

A woman with short blonde hair in a police uniform looked up at me and smiled. The words "Sherriff Forbes" was written on her badge. The Sherriff Forbes. The woman who has had a vamp in her little "council" and had not even known it. _Nice._

I recited the lines I'd practiced in my head. "I am visiting from Ontario and was wondering if there are any places to stay around here."

"Oh, yes," She smiled. "There is Mrs. Flowers' Boarding House up a few blocks, and there's the Salvatore Boarding House, though there's not a lot of people staying there right now."

Salvatore. Bingo.

"Thanks."

"You know, there is a Bachelor Auction tonight around 7 at Mystic Grill if you'd like to come. We could use all the people we can get."

"Okay." I smiled.

She gave me the directions to the house and I headed towards the Salvatore Boarding House and took a deep breath. I was sent by my grandpa's boss to kill Damon Salvatore – the vamp that took away my grandpa's memory after he'd seen the vamp rip his boss's wife apart. Literally. Eesh.

I can't say I've been "trained" to kill vamps. I've only known about this little "family business" for about 5 years – when I turned 14. At 17, they thought it necessary to teach me how to kill a vamp. Now I guess I – along with my high-strung cousin Jenny – am taking over for my grandpa, who's pushing 90 and has no memory on how to kill one of them.

One problem is that I don't know much about vamps. I had to take what little I got from my grandpa's boss and about 3 nights worth of vampire movies and try to figure out what to do. So far, I've done pretty well with staking and burning. But I've only done it 3 times, and the three vamps were either stupid or weak. Apparently, if you feed on animal blood, you become weaker.

After getting lost about 3 times, I finally found the Boarding House. I grabbed my duffel bag of clothes and toiletries and my suitcase of "anti-vampire shit" (as Jenny calls it.) and stepped out of my red carmaro. I looked up the driveway to the open garage and saw some weird old red car (wtf?) and a blue camaro with the top down. I smirked. Good taste in cars, I guess.

I walked up to the front door and almost knocked, then remembered that this was Zack Salvatore's _public _Boarding House and I set my bag down and opened the door. I picked it back up and walked in. I set my stuff by a table and took a few steps forward, not closing the door behind me. (I'm paranoid.)

Faintly, I heard voices, but I couldn't tell where they came from. (Hey, it's a big house and I'm not a freaking vamp!)

"I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief." A guy slurred.

I raised an eyebrow.

"TTFN said the tridelt."

O…kaaaay…

I started towards the right and nearly ran into a guy – er, vamp.

"Um…" He looked at me. "Hello…?"

"Stefan!" I blurted. "Oh, uh…" I brushed my brunette hair out of my face. "Aren't you Stefan Salvatore – Zack's…nephew?" _And Damon's brother._

"Yes…and you are…?"

"Dawn…" I decided to lie, not sure if he would be able to tell or not. "I called Zack a few months ago. I'm from Canada. I'm visiting."

"Oh." He looked uncomfortable. "Zack…passed away."

"How?"

"He fell down some stairs. Broke his neck."

Riiiight…

"I'm not sure if you want to stay...I…uh…"

"Oh." I tried to look sad and helpless. Vamps love that. "I don't really have… Never mind. I'm sorry."

I started to turn when Stefan said, "Dawn, I can-" His voice cut off. "_Damon!_"

Before I could turn, I suddenly felt two strong hands grip my shoulders tightly.

_I just KNEW this was going to happen…_


	2. I'll Take My Chances

**Can't Tell You What You Wanna Hear**

_From the Song: Transfer by Collide_

"_Can't tell you what you wanna hear/I've come to get you…there was no transfer I could borrow/I'll take my chances on tomorrow…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I'll Take My Chances<strong>

Before I could turn, I suddenly felt two strong hands grip my shoulders tightly.

_I just KNEW this was going to happen…_

I was suddenly spun around and looked up at a pale face with light blue eyes. _This _was Damon Salvatore. He frowned slightly in confusion.

"You're not a Tridelt." He pouted slightly in a slightly adorable, humorous way.

"No," Stefan spoke up warily. "This is Dawn. She's going to stay here."

"Why?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Zack." He stated simply.

"Ah," Damon slurred. "Well, Steffy here will assist you…while I assist my _laaaaadies."_

_Wow._ Yep, this one's going to be easy.

When Damon was gone, Stefan sighed. "Sorry about that. He's having a…rough time."

I nodded innocently.

"Well, there are six bedrooms around here, so just pick one you like." The vamp smiled sheepishly. Apparently wasn't used to guests. Live ones, anyway.

He led me up the stairs and pointed towards the hallways.

"All of those are rooms?" I asked in awe.

He nodded.

"Wow."

"I'll let you get settled."

Well, that was awkward.

* * *

><p>After unpacking the few things I had, I changed into a red tank top, dark jeans and vervain bracelet. I unlocked my suitcase and grabbed a wooden stake, sliding it into the inside pocket of my leather jacket with a silver crucifix, then putting a syringe of liquid vervain into the other. After locking it back up, I slid the suitcase under the bed and slowly opened the door.<p>

I started down the hallway, the heels of my boots clanking loudly in the silence. I stopped when I heard voices. A female voice said, "He's fine."

Stefan: "He's Damon."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Damon stepped out. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh…are you guys going to the Bachelor thingy?" _Bachelor thingy? Really?_

Damon smirked. "I am actually a part of it."

"Are you drunk again?"

"_Again?_ When was I sober?"

I smirked at him, attempting to be "flirty." "Maybe you drink so much you forgot being sober."

"Maybe."

Awkward Silence.

He seemed to be studying me and I shifted uncomfortably. Could Vampires smell Vervain? Could he sense the Crucifix? Honestly, I didn't even know how much of these Vampire Legends were true. Vervain and staking are the only ones I have any experience with.

"Are you bidding?"

"What?" I asked intelligently.

"Bidding. On the Bachelors."

I laughed. "Are there any even my age?"

"I don't know." He shrugged indifferently.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_ the oldest one there?"

Humor flashed in his eyes and he grinned. "Not sure."

Riiiight…

"How old are you?"

"Old enough." I replied, awaiting his reaction.

He narrowed his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce a man you don't even know."

I laughed. "I know you." _A little too well._ "You're Damon."

"Elena, this is Dawn." Stefan said, coming towards us.

"Hi," She smiled and I looked at her in confusion.

"Hi. Have we met before?"

The three of their faces became equally serious.

"Um…I mean…" Shit.

"No, I don't think so." Elena said warily. "You're from Canada, right? I've never been there."

"Oh." I shrugged, their seriousness making me uneasy.

"Well, we should probably get going." Stefan said.

"Jenna is going with Alaric, so I'll just ride with you."

"Dawn, are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, she wouldn't miss it for the world." Damon drunkenly put an arm around me and I tensed.

Then I realized that Damon might have given me a plan. If I bid on him, we'd have to go on a date. That's when I will kill him.

"Excuse me; I have to make a phone call. I'll walk to Mystic Grill later, okay?"

"Alright."

When I heard the three of them leave, I ran into each of the rooms until I saw one that looked like one of the vamps' bedrooms. I looked through the room, not touching anything until I found a picture of Elena beside his bed. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jenny.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, can you show this picture to Him?" "Him" was grandpa's boss.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Elen- hold on." I walked over to a table and picked up another picture of Elena, but this one looked old and worn. On the bottom, it said "Katherine 1864." "Holy shit." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell Him that Stefan Salvatore is dating Katherina Petrova's Doppelganger."

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm dead serious." Then I laughed at the term.

"Alright."

"Oh, and tell him to add Stefan Salvatore to my list."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"You can't kill both brothers!"

"I am. Then I'll bring their girlfriend to Robert."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Do you know what Robert will do to her?"

"Not really, but-"

"And you're still going to do it? You can't kill two vampires and kidnap their girlfriend!"

"Watch me."

I hung up and took a deep breath. Katherina's doppelganger. The Salvatore Brothers were _very _fucked up in the head.


	3. Break Aside

**Chapter 3: ****Break Aside**

"…_all my chains/would break aside…"_

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest at my new self-given "mission." I pulled into the Mystic Grill and kept my mind focused on killing the two vamps.

How would I reel them in? I could always go with Plan A: Seduce and Destroy (Ha.) but now Plan B is looking better and better, especially since there were now two of them to kill. Plan B: kidnap the girl, Stefan comes after her, I fill him with garlic or vervain, whichever is quicker, and then wait for Damon. Instead of doing that, I could just kill Stefan right away, _and then_ wait for Damon.

I shook my head. When did I become so violent? Jeez.

* * *

><p>As soon as I opened the door, I heard, "So go ahead." Elena. "Reminisce about how you killed her."<p>

I walked around the corner and saw Elena storm away from Damon. Killed who? And why the hell would she be upset if he killed someone? She's a Petrova! I slip back out the door and just as I get ready to grab the doppelganger, my phone rings, totally blowing my cover.

I think about yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK?" into the phone, but it might be my boss.

"Hello?"

"You can't kidnap her!" Nope, just Jenny.

"Why not?" I roll my eyes.

"Her best friend is a witch. She'll kill you before you can touch her." It takes me a minute to register that she means that her friend is _literally_ a witch.

Goddammit.

"I'll figure something out." And I hung up. This was really pissing me off.

Looks like we'll have to do Plan A. Which technically is Plan C, since Plan B turned into Plan A. But wouldn't that be Plan B reformed?

I smack myself in the head and walk back into The Grill.

* * *

><p>I could always bid on him.<p>

"Excuse me," I say to the sheriff. Where do we put in last minute bids?"

"Oh, over there by Carol."

"Thanks."

I make my way through the big crowd and look through the cards. Damn, someone bid $5,000 on him. I sign my name, stick in $25,000 and walk away before anyone notices.

Please, God, Don't make me sleep with him.


End file.
